Come here, Loverboy
by sky demon slayer
Summary: The idea of this smut fanfic came after the Loverboy Lance thing in the fourth season since I just couldn't stop to watch the moment with the rope. So here you here a modern Au with an acrobat Lance and a lot of dirty dancing. It is Keith x Lance as always, so if you don't ship it, just don't read it. I would love to read you opinions about my work.


Come here, Loverboy

"That's enough for today." stated the trainer.

Lance sighted as he let go of the rope. He made one last somersault and landed gracefully on the floor in the sports hall. Today's training was disappointing- he didn't strain a bit. With no more competitions coming, their couch left the intensive exercises behind for a while.

Lance smiled, when he got dressed and walked to his boyfriend's house. Tomorrow was Saturday, so they had more time for each other. Maybe he even would have the chance to sweat and tighten his muscles.

The boy who opened the door was nothing near ready for love games. Keith seemed as he had been regretting waking up and getting out of bed for the whole day. He smiled a bit as he saw his visitor, but then returned to his melancholy.

"Keith, baby, are you okay?"

"I have told you like million times not to call me like that. "snapped the dark haired boy. "I am fine, apart from that you have already managed to annoy me."

Ow, someone was really in a bad mood. Lance was used to this type of attitude and didn't take it in. It was more entertaining for the Cuban boy to reverse Keith's state of mind and wake up his desire.

Lance sat on his boyfriend's bed and waited. Fortunately, the dark haired boy joined him and was soon in his arms. If he was longing for cuddling, there was hope for more.

"What are you doing? "mumbled Keith, as Lance's fingers got under his T-shirt during their make-out session.

"I am trying to distract you." retorted the gymnast. He simultaneously deepened their kiss and drew his boyfriend closer with his free hand.

"I am not in the mood for that." complained the dark haired boy, separating their burning lips and sloppy tongues.

"Oh, sorry." Lance started to step back.

"That doesn't mean for you to stop." Keith grabbed his hand firmly through the cloth. "I am just warning I am not in my best form for anything more serious. You may be left unsatisfied in the end."

"If you are really concerned about it, I have the perfect solution." Lance smirked. "I was actually about to suggest experimenting with something new."

"Something new?" Keith blushed awkwardly as every time they discussed their bed activities.

"Come with me." Lance stood up sharply and pulled his hand.

"W-where?"

" _Trust me."_ The Cuban boy winked.

Somehow Lance convinced this blushing mess of a boyfriend to change his clothes and follow him. The gymnast stretched in the meantime. Adrenalin burned in his veins and the thought of his idea only made his blood gathering under his belt. Lance tamed his fantasies – it was too early to get excited.

"Where are we going?" Keith lost his patience only after five minutes. "If your destination is a sex shop and you want to buy some "toys", I am not in."

"We will leave this for another time." promised Lance. "Don't worry, we are almost there."

"I am not worried. I am simply asking myself why I am still dating you and why I always agree on your ideas." retorted Keith with despair in his gray eyes.

"Because they are great of course."

Lance smiled as they finally reached their destination. This hall was completely empty Friday nights, besides he was one of the few people who had a key. To be the best gymnast, so to be liked by both the couch and the manager, had its benefits.

As the two boys got in and lights were turn on, Keith froze. He was expecting anything, but a small sports hall with a pole in the middle. Lance barely held his laugh- his boyfriend's expression was gold.

"What the hell?!"frowned the dark haired boy. "Is this a joke?"

" _Listen to me carefully, Keith Kogane."_ Lance grabbed him by the collar and whispered in his ear. " _You want to have fun, right? Then just do what I say."_

The gymnast didn't wait for his boyfriend's reaction and left his bag on the floor. He locked the door of the sports hall in case someone decides to go in. Then the Cuban boy removed his jacket and his shoes.

"Just sit on the bench and watch."

Lance grabbed the pole and felt his cold touch under his fingers. He heard how Keith took a deep breath. The gymnast wrapped his leg around the metal and started his dance.

Lance felt as if he had been performing in a competition- his heart began to beat faster and his palms were so sweaty, he was about to fall. The Cuban boy clenched his tooth. He could do it.

The gymnast climbed the pole while whirling. He laid his feet in the air and used the impetus to turn upside down. Lance bent the right knee, then got up on his arms and leaned over. Behind him Keith gasped as he locked his feet and let go his hold of the pole. With his free hands Lance took off his shirt and threw it off.

The gymnast came down the pole with his head down until he got into a hand stand. His fall on his knees, threw his sweaty hair back and looked to Keith. The dark hair boy was removing the shirt, which had landed on his face. As he glanced at Lance, his face turned crimson.

The Cuban boy laughed and got up on his feet. He began to spin around the pole. Soon he lost sight of where the floor and ceiling were. With his body either around the metal or in the air, sweaty skin and warmed up muscles, he was in his element. Lance almost forgot about his boyfriend.

Lance did the swan movement in order to show off his sculptured breast muscles and abs. Keith's face was no longer so red, but his eyes sparkled and his mouth curved into a smile. There was sign left of his gloom mood. Good.

But the Cuban boy understood what mistake had he made with the choice of jeans today. There wasn't only a button and a zip to be taken care of, but also a belt. All that while doing complex acrobatic movements. What is more, he felt the approaching exhaustion. The show was going to end in a short time.

Lance managed at last to get rid of his belt and this time he let the cloth fall gracefully on floor. Then the gymnast jumped, wrapped himself again around the pole, to put his head under his left leg and to strain the other one. Keith was left with an open mouth.

The Cuban boy jumped on the floor and curved his back and torso, while unzipping his trousers. After a series of spins and interventions his jeans joined his belt on the floor. Now was the time for matrix and gemini moves.

Afterwards Lance let go of pole and approached Keith. The gymnast braced his hand against the wall and started to move his hips in circles. His boyfriend followed each of his movements with his eyes. Lance smirked, lowered himself and ran his hands down his nearly naked body until he reached his knees.

Then he used them to open his legs, leaving his arousal absolutely visible. Keith blushed again. Lance grabbed his belt buckle and forced him to stand up. Although he was already breathing heavily, he slid his tongue in Keith's mouth. Lance buried his fingers in his black messy hair and broke the kiss.

The gymnast suddenly got an idea. He turned around with his fingers still in Keith's locks and grinded. The dark haired boy moaned quietly. Lance was satisfied with the outcome of his pole dance, but the sound wasn't loud enough, so he pulled Keith's hair. The following groan filled his mouth with saliva.

The Cuban should spare energy for later as well, so he simply removed his pants. "We can go in the other room. There is a big couch, if you don't want to do it on floor." purred Lance.

"That doesn't matter." smirked Keith. _"Just come here, Loverboy."_


End file.
